


Romeo

by evenstarz



Series: Dark Angel [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Did my heart love till now?





	Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i rewatched s03e02 and came up with this... enjoy

The warm Italian night was accompanied by a full moon and twinkling stars. Christoffer leaned against his balcony, looking down at the cobblestone streets decorated with crisp flowers and green leaves. That was when he appeared. William Magnusson, his families sworn enemy, but his true love. "William!" He beamed excitedly.

"Christoffer..." William smiled, before gripping onto one of the thick vines that cascaded down the stone walls and beginning his climb up.

Once he reached the top, he jumped over the short wall and pulled Christoffer into a chaste kiss. "I've missed you, my love." He whispered against his lips.

"I've missed you more than you could ever know." Christoffer murmured, running his hand over William's cheek. 

"I've arranged for our passage to France, if you'd still like to go. The carriages leave at dawn from the city square." William huskily told him.

"Of course I'll come. We can be together, without anyone stopping us." Christoffer smiled. 

"I love you," William mumbled, kissing him once again, "And I'll see you at dawn."

-

The journey to France went smoothly. Christoffer and William arrived in Cannes unharmed, and soon lived out the rest of their lives peacefully, and happily.


End file.
